killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Evelyn Batton
Evelyn Batton was a scientist and part of the crew General Stratson assigned to develop the nuclear weapons to be used to rid Vekta of the Helghast menace. Formerly the ISA's lead weapons researcher, Batton was responsible for developing the nuclear weapons which have now fallen into Helghast hands. Biography Early career Prof. Batton was a leading researcher in the weapons division of the ISA. She was chiefly responsible for the development of the self-guided tactical nuclear weapon codenamed 'Red Dust', as well as many other, less destructive weapons. Her work on Vekta was of vital importance in the arms race against the Helghast, and the ISA considers her one of its greatest assets in the region. Some of Evelyn's research was years ahead of that of her colleagues – not just the ones on Vekta, but throughout all of the United Colonial Nations’ colonies. Killzone: Liberation In Killzone: Liberation, she was a VIP that Templar needed to save in Rayhoven Base, and later on in a Helghast base where she was tortured for the ID codes needed to activate Red Dust and the other nuclear weapons stolen by the Helghast. Despite being part of the weapons development team, she was completely against Stratson's plan of using them on Vekta. Killzone 2 In ''Killzone 2'', she accompanies Templar and Rico on the New Sun as mission support, and often coordinated with Alpha Squad. She discovers that that the Helghast were using petrusite, a dangerous mineral found only on Helghast, to power most of Pyrrhus’ defenses. She travelled with Alpha to the wastes as petrusite appeared to be heavily concentrated there and appeared to be connected to Helghast defenses. Though the mission succeeded as they had discovered the petrusite power source, Garza had died in the process. Back on the New Sun, the Helghast unleashed a counterattack on the ISA fleet, and Evelyn coordinated with Templar to try and destroy the Pyrrhus’ connection to the petrusite. She is shot in the chest and killed personally by Colonel Mael Radec, when Jan Templar refuses to give up the codes during assault on the ISA cruiser New Sun. Conversations Killzone: Liberation With Metrac: IV.2 - Revelation Metrac: "Your fleet is about to attack, Sergeant Rico. It seems General Stratson puts little value on the lives of his men." Rico: "I'm a soldier. When push comes to shove, I get shoved." Metrac: "Your leaders were prepared to sacrifice all of southern Vekta. Miss Batton is telling us how. War brings out the worst in all of us. But together we could end all this suffering." Evelyn: "Please - I've told you all I know - Aaaagh!" With Templar: IV.2 - Revelation Templar: "Evelyn, are you okay? It's Captain Templar, remember?" Evelyn: "Uuhhh..." Templar: "I'm here to get you out. Can you walk?" Evelyn: "I think so." Templar: "We have to hurry!" Evelyn: "Are you with that other soldier?" Templar: "Rico?! Have you seen him?" Evelyn: "I think they took him to the airfield." Templar: "Okay, we have to get there. I can't leave without him! Stay close." IV.3 - Confrontation Evelyn: "I gave them the wrong launch codes. They can't fire the weapons." Templar: "Great! Now let's find somewhere for you to hide..." Helghast: "Huh - ? What was that - ? Who's there?" ~ Evelyn: "Hey! Maybe I could hide inside one of the Helghast planes. He's going to take the last plane! Stop him! They'll know I'm here - don't let them get away!" Templar: "You should be safe here until I come back. Anything happens, call me on the radio." Evelyn: "I hope you find your friend, Captain. And - thanks..." Templar: "You're welcome. Stay out of sight..." IV.4 - Liberation Templar: "Evelyn - ?" Evelyn: "Templar - !" Templar: "We have to get out of here - now." Evelyn: "What's going on?! Where's Rico?" Templar: "No time to explain. The ISA is bombing this place to the ground. Okay, buckle up! Could be a bumpy ride..." Commander Kota: "Captain Templar? This is Commander Kota. I will be your escort home, Sir." Templar: "Thanks, Commander." Commander Kota: "Figure you'll be needed, Sir. Word is we're gonna throw everything we have at Helghan itself - hit 'em where it hurts!" Templar: "Sounds like my kind of party..." Luger: "Jan, it's Luger. Are you okay?" Templar: "Yeah, but I lost Rico." Luger: "I know. We picked up a Helghast radio message." Templar: "You know where he is?!" Luger: "Uh-huh. But you aren't gonna like it..." Quotes Killzone: Liberation IV.4 - Liberation #''"They've started to bomb the runway! Hurry, please!"'' #''"Oh, no - they took out the main controls for the elevator platform! See if you can find some backup controls to raise the plane."'' Gallery killzone conceptart AX0M8.jpg Evelyn and Helghast.jpg pl:Evelyn_Batton Category:Killzone: Liberation characters Category:Killzone 2 characters Category:ISA Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Women Category:Vektan